Integrated Fusions
Integrated Fusions (or Fusions) are the product of two or more Browsers (or half-Browsers, who can combine with both Browsers and humans). Integrated Fusions are formed when the participants are emotionally harmonious with each other. This state can be spontaneous, but it is usually achieved deliberately through a synchronized dance, a song or a bond. Description When Browsers fuse, their bodies and minds become one. This creates an entirely different entity, as opposed to two minds sharing a single body. Integrated Fusion will cause the creation of a new Browser; however, this does not necessarily mean that this Browser does not already exist such as Vivaldi. A fusion of multiple types of Browsers is referred to as a Browser type other than those of the components. Existing non-fusion type Browsers will look different to that of a fused Browser. For instance, the fusion of Opera and Safari calls herself Chrome. However, Chromes can exist without being fusions, and individual Chromes would look different from the fusion Chrome. The same may be true of other Browser types that have only been seen as fusions so far. Some dominant features in Browsers can occur in their fusions, such as Internet Explorer's nose shape. SRWare Iron, Chrome, and Avant Browser, showed that one component Browser can take control of the fusion. It is also possible for different Browsers to take control of different parts of the fusion, as proven by Pale Moon's control of Avant's hydrokinesis while Torch was in control of the body and fire. For SRWare Iron and Avant, the Browser in control's voice was layered over the fusion's voice to show control. However, for Chrome, this was not done; it was only the fusion's voice, although it is unknown whether this is intentional. Certain inflicted defects can be carried and spread through fusion, such as virus corruption. As seen with Yandex and Avant, certain fusions will cause the loss of individuality between their fusing Browsers if fused for long periods of time. A fusion of hatred is inherently unstable. Fusions retain all standard Browser abilities such as fusing, shape-shifting/transforming, tabbing, updating and even more. Common memories from the fusion Browsers are carried over to the fusion such as Vivaldi, Yandex, and Maxthon knowing who Netta was. However, Browsers who fuse together do not automatically share their memories with each other. For example, the second time that Chrome and I.E fused into Vivaldi, she did not know that I.E had secretly repaired the machine. Formation To fuse, Browsers must be in perfect sync mentally, physically, and emotionally. Integrated Fusions are usually formed when two or more Browsers perform a synchronized dance, a song or a pose though this is only optional, as seen with K-Meleon. Each fusion's dance is different. Same type Browsers are able to fuse by physical contact. If successful, Browsers transform into an amorphous mass of light before fully transforming. There are other effects of fusing such as covering the ice crystals, burned in a red flame forming a beam shaped like a dragon, A huge light beam that act as a stage curtain, an explosion of smoke pollution and the metamorphosis of the Browsers fusion transformation showed inside. During the process of fusion, the coloured hearts of the participating Browsers are visible and will morph into their corresponding locations from their fusing Browsers. However, Vivaldi was the first fusion Gem not to show hearts during fusion. If unsuccessful, Browsers will be ejected before finishing the entire transformation. An example of a stable fusion (and de-fusion), when Netscape and I.E fused into Amaya. Chrome gives Netta's Dad a more literal explanation of fusing in a romantic sense, that the Browsers turn into light and have to be trusting of the other Gem with their light. This isn't always the case, as Pale Moon fused with Torch, whom she did not trust; but fused with a purpose to stop her. With Netta however, especially Netta and Martha, this formation is slightly different, as when a participant is a human or half-human, the hearts aren't visible, and instead Netta's heart melds the physical bodies together. K-Meleon is possibly a fusion where Netta's body melds with Firefox's light-based form. Integrated Fusions are capable of fusing with other Browsers, in which Chrome fuses with Firefox to form Yandex. The same Browsers will produce the same fusion regardless of which order they combine in. For example, if Maxthon fused with Chrome, or if I.E fused with Yandex, or if Firefox fused with Vivaldi, they would always form Avant. Each fusion embodies a relationship between the participants. While some fusions like Chrome embody romantic relationships, fusion is not inherently romantic, and other fusions can embody other sorts of relationships such as the social relationships between friends, allies or even enemies. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!